PMD: Class X
by RKType-0
Summary: Wesley was just a regular human, when one day, he found himself as a Phantump in the Pokémon world. Spero, a young Cubone who dreams of forming a Class. When the two meet, who knows what will happen? Truly, it may be the Beginning of the End...
1. Prelude:What Becomes of Us

**I, strictly, do not own the lyrics that goes with the opening scenes. Yet, for those who are interested, the lyrics are all taken from the Dissidia NT arrange of "What Becomes of Us/The Beginning of the End" (though only one type of word is changed to better fit the area where it all begins in the Pokémon world) originating from Final Fantasy Type-0. I had to look around the internet to find the best matching lyrics for that track, since the original page didn't have the Dissidia NT arrange lyrics.**

 **Onto the story: It's the first M rated story I made. This story is influenced and inspired by 16Doobop13's story series, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Last Legend. I did this story with a rather vague view of Final Fantasy: Type 0, so expect violence. And obviously, or not (if things go very smoothly. Don't expect sugar and rainbows for the entirety** **), character death. And I need to point out important decisions, they really affect how things go. And that… I have… no Teammates for the Main Character's Class (Think of them as the Rescue Teams/Exploration Team/Paradise/Expedition Team of this universe) Anyhow… if you'd like to submit any Original Characters (OC) as Teammates, please go ahead and leave said OCs in the reviews section, or in a private message, look at the end of the chapter for more details.**

 **And one last thing: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

What Becomes of Us

 **O March forth, Warriors of Viridi!**

 _A Noctowl, an Omastar, a Raichu and an Accelgor, all wearing red scarves trekked along a road. The Raichu was looking at a map, heading to a direction not along with his companions. The Accelgor notices the Raichu and stops in front of him and grabs the map, flipping it upside down. The Raichu sheepishly scratches the back of his head as the Accelgor returns the map and the four continue on the road._

 **Warriors of Viridi, March forth!**

 _A Chesnaught reads through a book while rocking the chair he sat on. With his other free hand, he writes down something on an important-looking parchment. He turns to a clock and reads the time. Sighing to himself, he places the book down on a nearby table and collects the parchment before he headed out of the room._

 **Fight, Warriors of Viridi!**

 _A young Cubone, wearing a limegreen scarf with a gold 'X' symbol is training intensely in a room with other Pokémon. He shifts the skull helmet on his head slightly, tightly gripping on the bone, before leaping around, striking the Pokémon around him with his bone. The struck Pokémon dissipates into clear light, indicating that the 'Pokémon' were similar like projections. But that was not the case, for there were damaged areas that was never able to be caused by the Cubone._

 **As the souls given to you by Arceus starts to expire.**

 _The Cubone halts and raises its' free hand. In an instant, the holograms froze and disappeared. The environment vanishes as well, and in its' place, a clear and undamaged room. The Cubone heads out of the room, running along the corridor until he stops at a door. He opens it and enters the room. In it, a Phantump, engrossed in a thick book, sat on a chair in front of a table. The Phantump also had a limegreen scarf with a gold 'X' symbol._

 **Hurry, Warriors of Viridi!**

 _The moment the Phantump notices the presence of the Cubone, he was yanked out of his chair, the book toppling on the surface of the table with a soundful 'thud'._

 **The Beginning of the End has come!**

 _A Sceptile, an Blaziken, and a Swampert, are around a crumbling land, facing a Groudon. The searing sunlight razing on the grounds as the Groudon fired a beam of solar energy from its' mouth._

 **End it, End it, End it, Warriors of Viridi!**

 _The scene from above was revealed to be a picture, on the open pages of the book now resting on its' lonesome after the Phantump had left the room._

 **March forth, March forth,** **Warriors of Viridi!**

 _The Cubone, still running, had still been holding the Phantump, not even giving him the slightest of chance to hover properly. The Cubone stumbles lightly as they reached a balcony. The Cubone pushes the Phantump to the balcony._

 **End the legacy of the Old Gods, So that you might usher in a new world!**

 _After pushing the Phantump out to the balcony, the Cubone steps outside as well and the duo gazes over from a large building structured school-like. The Cubone stares at the many Pokémon wearing coloured scarves heading into the building. The Pokémon all halt first and knelt down on one knee, others without legs did as much as they could._

 **Awake! Warriors of Viridi!** **Awake! Warriors of Viridi!** **Awake! Warriors of Viridi!**

 _Row by row, the scarf-wearing Pokémon stood up and slowly, they headed into the building until there were no more Pokémon remaining in the courtyard._

 **Hurry, Warriors of Viridi!**

 _A set of large doors swings open and a Chesnaught steps in the room, meeting the eyes of seventeen other Pokémon, all seated at a large round table with coloured sections. The Chesnaught takes the last empty chair which the section of the table was green._

 **As the souls given to you by Arceus starts to expire.**

 _The Chesnaught opens his mouth, parchment in hand as he began the meeting. As the seconds passed, his eyes focused on the ones he addressed and listened attentively to others._

 **Hurry through this world**

 _Back at the large school building, the Cubone turns to the Phantump, saying something. He then heads out of the balcony, leaving the Phantump alone on the balcony. The Phantump turns around and begins to follow the Cubone inside the building._

 **With no memory of the death, Until the day Death's kiss,**

… _But the Phantump halts, turning his head back to the rising sun. He had to narrow his eyes to avoid being blinded by the rays. The Phantump floats closer to the rails of the balcony, resting his small hands on them._

 **Frees You From your fate!**

 _The Phantump reaches out to the sun, mumbling words in a whisper…_

"When can I go back home… back to the human world…?"

* * *

 **Repeating this for good measure… I'd definitely like some OCs as Teammates for the Cubone and Phantump duo.**

 **If you would like to submit OCs, there are 5 important rules:**

 **1: NO Mary or Gary stues. You can submit some skilled and/or powerful OCs, but they still need some weaknesses. (And that does not mean Type compatibility). Also, I may accept Legendaries, but they cannot be Arceus or Giratina. Please, understand that.**

 **2: Their name. Usually, their name starts off with the same letter that their species start off with (ie, Chris the Charmander). But I can make some exceptions: The names can be words translated from the Latin dictionary, since one of my characters will have a translated word as their name.**

 **3: Strictly, no human turned Pokémon OCs. That is the main character's thing, not anyone else. (It's plot stuff: the prophesised human enters the world as a Pokémon and… you get the idea.)**

 **4: I cannot accept incomplete OCs. Without any sort of field, what am I supposed to know about that particular field. Somewhat likewise, I'd be very grateful if you put in more sentences when describing your OC's personality and background/history.**

 **5: Please follow the OC form as much as possible:**

* * *

 **OC Name: (exactly what it says. But you can leave it blank if you just want them to be called by their species)**

 **OC Species and Gender: (the species of the OC and their gender.** **For genderless Pokémon, they decide their 'gender'** **)**

 **OC Ability (can be a Hidden Ability): (What is their ability?)**

 **OC Role: (what role do you want them to play as? Teammate for the Class? Antagonist, shopkeeper, etc.)**

 **OC Moveset (At least 4 moves, 2 sub-moves[can be egg moves or TM/HM])**

 **OC Personality: (What it says as well: How does your OC act? I can't get anywhere if you put in only something like 'kind'.)**

 **OC Background/history: (What happened to the OC? Where they grew up and how life was for them there. What they are currently doing.)**

 **Anything else needed to know: (Anything you feel that I need to know. Like, do they suffer form some sort of fear? Or do they have unique appearances that differentiate them from other Pokémon of their species?)**

* * *

 **With that said: It'll take a bit of time before the first chapter comes up!**

 **(Edit: The lyrics violated the ToS, so I needed to translate them.)**


	2. Chapter 1:The Two which Leaves a Mark

**Grass Continent (Viridi): Capital of Leafrotto: Year DCCLXXVIII(778): The Cubone without a skull helmet**

* * *

Leafrotto. The largest city and the capital of the Grass Continent, Viridi. Home to majority of Grass-Type Pokémon, the lush green environment had always put a spring in anyone's emotions and making them more energized for the day. At the northern end of Leafrotto, lies the grand structure of Viridi Academy. Despite it having a school-like structure, Viridi Academy serves as a training place for Classes. It is also the home of Viridi's Headmaster, Cee.

A Class. They're a minimum of 2 Pokémon who have registered in the Academy. A Class can have a maximum of 16 Pokémon, while this limit can be expanded the higher the class is ranked. Classes take on missions provided by other Pokémon through requests and aim to complete these missions. Though, there are a few Classes which consists of only one member. These Classes are registered as a Sole Class.

At a certain house in Leafrotto, there was a Cubone practically jumping all around the backyard. He leaped up from a raised stone, curling up and rolling rather smoothly on the ground. He uncurls himself as he jumps up again, this time releasing the bone he had been biting with his mouth. The bone touches the bottom of a wooden pole and he raises the bone, scattering fabric around. The Cubone eyed the falling fabric and caught one fabric with his bone before throwing it at a basket. He repeated the sequence, not letting a single fabric touch the ground. The Cubone stares at the basket, quite proud of himself.

"Spero, did you finish up with the housework?"

The Cubone, or Spero, nearly loses his grip on the bone. "It's all done, Dad!" he called out. From the building, a Banette appears floating above the ground. The Banette turns to the basket of piled up blankets before nodding and telekinetically lifting up the basket with a light Psychic. Just before the Banette left, he turns to the bare-faced Cubone. "And… next time, try to take down the laundry the normal way, please…?"

For all the Cubone could remember, he was found by this Banette as an egg in a basket on a stream. Apparently, his own name was Spero based on what his first word was when he asked his father. Spero could never remember seeing his actual parents, which was the main reason he never had a skull helmet over his head, unlike most Cubone.

"Have to keep myself fit, Dad! I just have to! Today's the day I definitely will get into a Class!" Spero said loudly. The Cubone looks up at the sky. "I just got a good feeling today! I'm sure that I'll get in a Class soon!"

If the Cubone had been more aware of the skies, he would have spotted something falling from the clear blue skies which would have landed in the nearby forest…

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Capital of Leafrotto: Year DCCLXXVIII(778): The Boy who is a Phantump**

"…Hey, I think the kid is waking!"

"Give him… or her, some space!"

A Phantump resting on the grass moved his head up slowly and bent up straight. He opened his eyes to see a few Pokémon's faces leaning over him.

A Noctowl, an Omastar, a Raichu and an Accelgor all towered above him, all visibly concerned. Each one of them had a red scarf around their neck with some sort of symbol on the right.

"Kid? You alright?" The Raichu asks, putting two fingers in front of the Phantump. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

The Phantump blinked once. And again. And he screamed, backing away from the talking Raichu. ' _D-Did that Raichu just speak!?_ ' The Phantump thought, alarmed. His back was pressed against a nearby tree as his breathing increased.

"Well, he definitely can move…" The Acclegor says.

"Raiden, you scared the poor kid." The Omastar turned to the Raichu.

"But I didn't do anything!" The Raichu protested.

'… _Oh yeah… I'm a Phantump now… So, I guess I can understand Pokémon…'_ The Phantump realized. _'But… I am a human! Well, was human… But then, I heard some sort of voice, and I found myself here… and as a Phantump, no less! …I'd better keep everything about me being an ex-human a secret…'_ Calming down, he approached the four, head bent down in an apologetic manner. "Don't worry!" The Raichu consoled. "You aren't in any danger any longer… see?" The Raichu beckons the Phantump to the scarf he wore around his neck.

The Phantump squinted and could see the symbol more clearly: it was gold and it was 'XXVII' and on the other side, which Wesley had failed to look at earlier, had four embedded stars.

"We're Class XXVII graduates, and 'Platinum'-ranked Members." The Accelgor answered. "Rest assured, you can trust us from Class XXVII, codenamed: 'NORA'."

The Phantump tried to talk, but he was just too intimidated by the towering size of the four Pokémon, considering what Pokémon he was…

So he plucked a few blades of grass, twisted them into letters before placing them between the group.

"Where am I?" he created.

"Hit your head, dear?" The Omastar said. "You're in Leafrotto, the largest settlement in the Grass Continent!"

There was a bit of silence before the Phantump finally asked. "…Leafrotto? Grass Continent?"

"Whaddya know… he does say words, after all." The Accelgor said, reaching a hand out for a handshake. "With that, what is your name, young Phantump?"

"It's… W…Wesley…" The Phantump said as he shook the Accelgor's hand.

"Well met, Wesley." The Accelgor said. "As we said, we're part of Class XXVII, codenamed 'NORA'." The Accelgor introduced his teammates. "The Raichu you first saw is Raiden. The Omastar is Omny. The Noctowl is Noc. And I am Auris."

"So, where do you stay? We can take you there, trust us." Raiden asked.

Wesley opened his mouth but paused. He recalled that this wasn't the world he lived in… "…I don't have anywhere to stay…"

"No place to stay, hm?" Omny said. Her tentacles waved rather low. "…More orphans cropping up around this place…" She faced Wesley. "Don't worry, there's a place for you to stay."

"Oh!" The Raichu clapped his paws together. "The city's orphanage!"

"O-Orphanage…?" Wesley found the word escaping his mouth.

"It rests on the eastern area of Leafrotto. We can take you there." The Noctowl spoke, who Wesley had noticed never spoke a word until now.

Wesley was rather hesitant to be an orphanage: he had a family back in his world. But seeing the rather cheering atmosphere coming out as the Raichu chattered, it'd be best for him not to get on their bad side… "…Alright." Wesley nodded.

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Capital of Leafrotto: Year DCCLXXVIII(778): Wesley is welcomed to the orphanage… for a brief while.**

To say that he had second thoughts was an understatement for Wesley. After a walk out of the forest and into the city, while accompanied by chatter, NORA had brought him to a clay building, which distinguished itself from the other brick and forested buildings.

"Here it is. New Leaf's Orphanage." Auris said.

Raiden stepped forward. "Yo! Ms. Kanga! We found a new kid over here!" He called out to the building. After a few seconds, the door swings open and a Kangaskhan steps out of the doorway, seeing the four Pokemon and Wesley.

"Another one?" The Kangaskhan, although sounding calm, rather had a small tinge of exhaustion in her tone. The sharp-hearing Raichu heard something clatter in the orphanage. "Ms. Kanga, something metallic was hit." He said to Kanga.

Kanga sighed and turned to the door, and suddenly she raised her voice very loudly. "LILY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH THE POTS!" She turned back to Wesley, who was wide-eyed and rubbing the sides of his head. She smiled sweetly. "So… What's your name?"

Wesley blinked before he registered the question. "W-Wesley!" he said.

"Wesley… come inside and I'll introduce you to the other children." Kanga said.

"Y-Yes!" Wesley shouted. ' _Even in the Pokemon world… I still meet scary ladies! I'd better not piss her off… definitely!_ ' He followed her inside, and NORA nodded to themselves, leaving the orphanage.

The interior was rather cozy than Wesley thought. There were floral plants laid on areas where a soothing fragrance spread around Wesley's face. He could detect so many scents, scents he himself normally wouldn't be able to notice. He wondered whether it was because he's now a Grass-Type that he was more connected to nature.

"Kids! We have a new face joining us today! Be nice to him!" Kanga announced. Almost immediately, feet treaded from practically everywhere Wesley could see: rooms, stairs… There were too many for him to keep track of! Wesley saw a Ledyba, a Treecko, a Magby, a Bonsly… What's certain that there was many, MANY, orphans.

"Hi! I'm Lily!" He heard the Ledyba's voice.

"I'm Travis. Nice to meet you." Wesley heard the Treecko speak.

"Murtwun!" He heard the Magby say. The Magby had faulty pronunciation, most likely being a very young one.

"B-Bun!" The Bonsly shouted out.

"N-Nice to meet you… Lily, Travis… Morton…Bum, I mean, Bun! And er…" There were so many Pokémon that kept on talking around him. He was getting lost on the names already…

After a few minutes of… 'toddler terror', Wesley already found himself worn out by the orphans, lying on a blanket. He needed a quick nap. Wesley closed his eyes and was about to drift off to a pleasant sleep, until…

"Oh, Began! You're here!" Kanga's voice said.

"Yeah, just here looking for a new kid to adopt. Might need an extra hand at housework. Plus, it'd give Spero some company."

"Of course! Just let me get their attention… KIDS!" Wesley found himself shuddering at the raised voice again. Nonetheless, he was being called. Getting off the blanket which was supposed to be a bed, Wesley floated rather drowsily to Kanga, where the other orphans had gathered up near her. There was a Banette near Kanga as well.

"Children…" Kanga said sweetly. "This is Mr. Began. He's here to adopt one of you!"

"Really!?" The shouts of excited children already took over the atmosphere. There were squeals, cheers, a small bit of wailing. That all stopped when Kanga shrieked at the top of her lungs for them to keep quiet. Wesley was amazed, and frightened. _'She transitions from a smiling angel to an angry ogre so quickly…'_ he thought to himself.

"What's your name?"

Wesley looked up to see the Banette standing in front of him, staring deeply into his eyes. Still, his throat forced out his name, despite everything else telling him to not say it. "W..W…Wesley…?"

"Wesley…" Began nodded and turned to Kanga. "He's the one."

"Aww…" Some of the orphans said sadly as they were not picked.

"Now, now, dearies…" Kanga said soothingly to the saddened orphans. "There's always next time…"

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Capital of Leafrotto: Year DCCLXXVIII(778): Wesley meets Spero**

In a few minutes, Wesley found himself away from the orphanage with the Banette now as his parent. Wesley wasn't that objected of suddenly being in a family in another world, but he still felt uncomfortable. They kept on walking/floating until Began stopped at a two-storey house. "I have another kid here, so I hope you two get along well." Began told Wesley. "Spero! I'm back!"

The door of the house opened, and a golden brown Pokémon with a light brown belly ran out towards the Banette. Wesley didn't recognize the new Pokémon: what is it? But the shape was still very familiar to him…

"Dad! You're back!" The Pokémon said, soon noticing Wesley. "Who's that?" His black eyes looked at Wesley curiously.

The Banette's zipper mouth moved slightly. "Spero. I would like to introduce to you the newest member of our family… This is Wesley."

"Oh, I see!" Spero turns to Wesley, grinning as he raised a hand to him. "I'm a Cubone! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

 **And that's that!**

 **AN: I'm very happy to receive 1 OC when the first chapter debuted! So I ended up releasing this one earlier than I thought! Please! I would like more OCs!**

 **Here's the form!**

* * *

 **OC Name: (exactly what it says. But you can leave it blank if you just want them to be called by their species)**

 **OC Species and Gender: (the species of the OC and their gender.** **For genderless Pokémon, they decide their 'gender'** **)**

 **OC Ability (can be a Hidden Ability): (What is their ability?)**

 **OC Role: (what role do you want them to play as? Teammate for the Class? Antagonist, shopkeeper, etc.)**

 **OC Moveset (At least 4 moves, 2 sub-moves[can be egg moves or TM/HM])**

 **OC Personality: (What it says as well: How does your OC act? I can't get anywhere if you put in only something like 'kind'.)**

 **OC Background/history: (What happened to the OC? Where they grew up and how life was for them there. What they are currently doing.)**

 **Anything else needed to know: (Anything you feel that I need to know. Like, do they suffer form some sort of fear? Or do they have unique appearances that differentiate them from other Pokémon of their species?)**


	3. Chapter 2:Beginning of a Class

_Scripts of the Academy #1: In the Charted Lands, the world is split up into eighteen parts, representing each Pokémon Type. Each section of land is called a 'Continent', although not most of them are separated by the ocean. While the Continents are welcoming of all Types as equals to their originating Type, many settlements might treat Types other than their Continental Type with a certain degree of disdain…_

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Capital of Leafrotto (Began's House): Year DCCLXXVIII(778): Wesley's Family Time**

It was rather late today, so when Began entered the house, he had begun preparing dinner immediately. Spero had been instructed to show Wesley around the house. The house had quite a simple, yet regular, layout. The dining room and kitchen were on the first storey, and the entire of the second floor consisted of two bedrooms.

"You'll be sharing my room," Spero said as he revealed his bedroom to Wesley. The room had two single-Pokémon beds on the opposing sides of the walls. There was a glass window at opposite of the door, currently closed. "Any questions?"

Wesley turned to the bare-faced Cubone. In his mind, he still couldn't believe that Spero was a Cubone: He had never seen a Cubone without its' skull helmet before. The two horn-like ears on the side of his head. The two upper fangs poking out from his mouth. The Cubone appeared better-looking than he assumed what it would've looked like.

"Not really about the place… But the Banette is your father?" Wesley said. Spero shrugged his shoulders. "Should be. All I know is that he found me as an Egg near the capital." Spero answered. "Anything else?"

"Just one… What is a Class?"

The Cubone's eyes widened. They appeared to be brimming with excitement…

"You… don't know what a Class is?" Spero asked in surprise.

"I'm from… very far away…" Wesley said.

"You mean… like, from the Uncharted Lands?" Spero's voice was growing in energy.

"Uncharted… Lands?" Wesley tilted his head.

"You two! I'm done!" Began's voice shouted from below. "Come down and have dinner!"

Spero poked his head out of the doorway. "Coming, Dad!" He called loudly. He turned to Wesley. "I'll tell you more about them after dinner, 'kay?"

After heading down to the dining room where dinner awaits, Spero and Wesley sat down on chairs as they started eating. Although he began with very small bites, Wesley found himself eating very quickly, quite surprised that the taste of Oran Berries and Apples were addictive to him. "Not so fast, you'll choke." Began said, turning to the kitchen with a small flicker of his eyes. A cup filled with water hovered towards the table with Began's Psychic. As expected, Wesley began to cough and he automatically took the cup, gulping down all the water in one go.

"You know… My name stands for 'hope'." Spero told Wesley. "If I had to make a guess, I'd be the light of hope and bring everyone up even in the darkest times, when everyone has given up? At least, that's what Dad thinks after he translated my name…"

Spero took a bite of an Apple slice as Began passed a second serving to Wesley. "What does your name mean, Wesley?" Spero asked.

This time, Wesley was a bit puzzled. "Huh? Well… I don't think it has any meaning, but m-I remember this name…"

"Your name… has no meaning, huh?" Spero said. "Not like you were the first one to have a name that starts with a letter other than your specie name and has no translation."

"Huh?" Wesley tilted his head.

"I'll explain more about it when we go upstairs." Spero assured Wesley.

"Okay…" Wesley nodded when the two noticed Began staring at them. The stare already told them that he wanted them to continue eating. And so they resumed eating their dinner.

When they both finished eating, Spero headed up first before Wesley followed him after thanking Began for the dinner.

"So…" Wesley began. "You said that your… dad, found you as an Egg?"

"Yeah." Spero turned to face the window. "It was in DCCLX."

"DCC… what?" Wesley lost Spero at the word.

Spero turned to Wesley. "Year DCCLX. Or sometimes, we call it Year 760."

"I… get it…" Wesley said. "So… what are Classes?"

"A Class, in a sense, are Pokémon who help others and teach them about stuff. They also learn and grow together as they work to complete all sorts of jobs for all sorts of rewards." Spero said.

"All sorts of jobs?" Wesley pondered. "Can you give me some examples?"

"Some Classes handle rescue missions. Others take down wanted Pokémon, still others head to a place to teach stuff or explore. There are, like, thousands of Classes."

"That sounds really helpful…" Wesley nodded.

"I know, right?" The bare-faced Cubone said. "That's why I want to form my own Class. Hearing all of the exploits of Classes, their travels around the Charted Lands… Doesn't it sound exciting?"

"Yeah, it does." Wesley agreed. "The way you make Classes sound like really got me thinking."

"Although… one tiny problem is that… I can't form a Class." Spero said, his head tilted down slightly.

"Huh? Why?"

"There was some sort of dispute that happened many years ago, and from that point, only Classes can be formed if the Leader is of the Continental Type in said Continent." Spero said. "Meaning, only a Grass-Type who lives in the Grass Continent can form a Class."

Spero turned to Wesley. "Hey, do you want to form a Class with me?"

"But you said earlier that you can't form a Class here…" Wesley pointed out.

"That's where you come in!" Spero grinned. "Your Home Continent is considered to be 'Grass', and you're a Grass-Type Pokémon. A Ground-Type Pokémon like me, whose Home Continent is registered as 'Grass', can't form a Class because I am not of the Continental Type! You are, so you can form a Class whenever you like!"

"Did you talk to your dad about this?" Wesley said.

"Of course, I did! But since neither of us are Grass-Types, we can't form a Class here…" After Spero finished speaking, he heard footsteps and turned to the doorway. Began's head poked out. "You two. It's getting late. Get some sleep for tomorrow's job." And with that said, Began headed into his room.

"Let's talk more about this tomorrow, 'kay?" Spero said, lying on his bed.

"Alright…" Welsey did the same as they prepared to sleep through the night.

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Capital of Leafrotto (New Leaf Orphanage): Year DCCLXXVIII(778): A Family's Job**

Wesley certainly didn't expect the job that Began talked about… was to help around the orphanage he was in yesterday. His train of thought was derailed as he felt something tackle him down to the floor. Getting up, he saw the Ledyba… Lily, right?

"Big brother Wesley!" Lily squealed. "You're here with Big brother Sparrow and Uncle Began!"

"Uh, hi, Lily! Good to see you again…" Wesley said. He was about to correct Spero's name to her…

"Lily!" He saw the Treecko tap Lily's wings before running off. "I'm it!" Lily turned around and chased after Travis. Wesley got up, floating to a more comfortable position.

"Hey!" Wesley turned to his left and saw Spero piggybacking Morton. He sat the little Magby back on the ground. "Lively group, aren't they?" Spero said as Morton ran off.

"Yeah, they are." Wesley nodded. Spero turned to Wesley. "Now, back to our conversation about the Class… Oh, and names, too! I'd better explain the name part first!" Spero breathed before he started explaining. "To prevent confusion between two Pokémon of the same species, the name system is formed. It began from the Normal Continent with a Linoone named Laser at DCC. Newly-born Pokémon would be named by their parents or guardians would have their name starting with the same letter of their specie name… There are also names which doesn't start with the same letter of their specie, but their name translates to something from a language we're still studying called Latin, I think."

"What if the Pokémon evolves?" Wesley asked.

Spero shrugged. "They usually change their name afterward. You know, to continue on with the system."

"That's not how names work." Wesley let out a laugh. "A name is meant to distinguish yourself so that others know what to call you. If you went around, changing your name, you'd just confuse everyone."

"You're smart, you know?" Spero returned a smile, understanding what Wesley said. Spero turned to face the clock on the wall. "I have to go for a while. Be right back!" Spero left Wesley on the spot.

Wesley turned to face the clock. 'It's been a few hours since we left in the morning…' he thought.

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Capital of Leafrotto (New Leaf Orphanage): Year DCCLXXVIII(778): Missing Orphan**

Wesley was staring at a plant, taking whiffs of its' fragrance before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He shouted, turning around to see Spero with a rather worried look on his face.

"Spero?" Wesley said.

"Did you see Bun anywhere?" Spero asked Wesley.

"Bun?" Wesley remembered the little Bonsly orphan. "No, I didn't see him."

"Odd…" Spero scratched his snout. "Bun's not at his usual places…" He pointed to the door. "Dad and Ms. Kanga are double-checking the orphanage. They want us to check outside. Tell them anything odd." Wesley agreed, leaving the orphanage and looking around the entrance.

"Ah!" Spero suddenly shouted, lifting his foot up and shaking it. Wesley immediately turned around "What is it?" he asked. Spero looked at where he stepped on. There were crumbles of gravel. "Gravel?" Wesley said.

"Bun likes to eat gravel…" Spero said to himself.

"H-he eats gravel!?" The Phantump exclaimed. He blinked before he realized. "…Oh. Bonslies are Rock-Type Pokémon…"

"Yeah…" Spero said. He looked ahead of him. There was a trail of gravel extending in front of them. Welsey turned to the orphanage. "Well, we'd better tell Began and Ms. Kanga about this…" he said. Turning around to Spero's direction, only to find the Cubone running along the gravel trail.

"Wait! Where're you going?! The orphanage is right here!" Wesley shouted. He had a bad feeling, hoping it wasn't what he thought Spero would say as the Cubone turned his head around.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to rescue Bun!" It was, unfortunately, what he thought Spero would say.

* * *

 **AN: I know that there aren't any OCs appearing, 'cause I haven't announced it yet and something, but they'll appear soon!**

 **I'd want to also add something I neglected to mention in the previous chapters: When the total Class members hits 16 (including Wesley and Spero), I'll still accept Teammate OCs, but they won't join the team until after a current member dies or resigns from the team. Yes, if at some point, the Class member feels that they have to do something and not bring the Class with it, they can choose to resign from the team, leaving an open slot.**

 **With that said…**

 **I still want as many OCs as possible!**

 **Form is below!**

 **OC Name: (exactly what it says. But you can leave it blank if you just want them to be called by their species)**

 **OC Species and Gender: (the species of the OC and their gender.** **For genderless Pokémon, they decide their 'gender'** **)**

 **OC Ability (can be a Hidden Ability): (What is their ability?)**

 **OC Role: (what role do you want them to play as? Teammate for the Class? Antagonist, shopkeeper, etc.)**

 **OC Moveset (At least 4 moves, 2 sub-moves[can be egg moves or TM/HM])**

 **OC Personality: (What it says as well: How does your OC act? I can't get anywhere if you put in only something like 'kind'.)**

 **OC Background/history: (What happened to the OC? Where they grew up and how life was for them there. What they are currently doing.)**

 **Anything else needed to know: (Anything you feel that I need to know. Like, do they suffer from some sort of fear? Or do they have unique appearances that differentiate them from other Pokémon of their species?)**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3:A Rescue Mission Gone Wrong

**AN: Welp, other than there would be two Scripts of the Academy, I, in my own personal opinion, find web mummies real frightening. At least part no.1 was rather heartwarming until the next two parts. So…**

* * *

 _Scripts of the Academy #2: Many areas, usually areas manifested by primal or ill-willed Pokémon gather, constantly undergo strange natural changes, creating different labyrinth-like layouts each time they are entered. These places, be they caves, forests, mountains, volcanoes, or even buildings, have all been dubbed 'Mystery Dungeons' by the International Classes Extraordinaire, or ICE for short._

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Capital of Leafrotto (New Leaf Orphanage Entrance of Forested Woods): Year DCCLXXVIII(778): Wesley and Spero embark on a rescue mission**

"Are you nuts!?" Wesley exclaimed, trying to catch up with the running Cubone. "You want to rescue Bun right now?"

"Yes! Right now!" Spero shouted back. "Who knows how far Bun has followed this trail? There's definitely something amiss with that trail of gravel."

"I thought you said to report strange stuff to the grown-ups!" Wesley shouted.

"I know what I said, but Bun might be in serious danger if we head back first and tell them!" Spero shouted. "That's why I'm heading there first!"

"Do you even have a plan!?"

"Other than finding, and probably rescuing Bun, no!"

Spero and Wesley kept on running past other residents, who're probably wondering why they're running about.

"You know, you don't have to keep following me!" Spero turned to Wesley while still running. "You can head back first to tell Dad and Ms. Kanga! Bring them over to where the trail leads!"

"No!" Wesley said.

"Why not!? You were all about telling the adults!"

"You'll be alone! And besides! Since we're now family, I have to watch over you!" Wesley stopped floating to take a breather. "Like… a … brother!"

Spero stopped, his eyes blinking in surprise. "You mean it? You'll keep an eye out for me?"

"Yes…!" Wesley nodded. "Besides, you want to form a Class so badly, don't you? If you get hurt or worse, I don't think you can join afterward! You're going to need me, anyway, if you want to be in a Class here! I wouldn't be a good brother that way if I leave you alone!"

Wesley lifted his head up, noticing that Spero's eyes were nearing to cry. Then, the Cubone suddenly rushed to him and embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou, THANK YOU!" Spero exclaimed. "I always knew that this would be the day I'd get into a Class! You seriously made it come true!"

"C-choking…" Wesley spluttered. "C-can't… breathe…"

"O-oh!" Spero saw Wesley's struggling expression and released his hold on the poor Phantump. "Sorry about that! It's just that… I was so happy when you wanted to form a Class with me!"

"B-Bun…?" Wesley said.

"…Oh!" Spero nearly forgot the Bonsly orphan. "That's right! Why am I standing here, talking!? We've got to find Bun, now!" The Cubone was back on his near-mach speed, grabbing Wesley's arm and pulling him above the ground, running until he stopped at where the trail of gravel lead. They were now outside the city area, facing a forest.

"A forest…" Spero said. "Did Bun really enter this forest?"

"Could be…" Wesley panted, recovering from the pulling. "The trail leads here, doesn't it?"

"I might have a bad feeling about this… but let's go." Spero started heading into the forest.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Wesley noticed Spero taking lead before following him. "How am I supposed to watch you if you go on ahead!?"

* * *

 _Scripts of the Academy #3: In certain forested areas, such as the forest where Wesley, Spero, and unfortunately, Bun, lies the nest of Galvantulas, which forms only a half of the Arachnites. The Arachnites are all wanted criminals by ICE for not only abduction, but burglary, assassinations, and so on… The victims of the Galvantula half of the Arachnites were never seen again…_

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Forested Woods (4F): Year DCCLXXVIII(778): A Forewarning of Imminent Battle**

Wesley kept turning around as Spero headed deeper into the forest. The place seems to get thicker the deeper they headed in, but somehow, he could see very clearly despite the lack of light.

"We've gone pretty deep in here, right?" Wesley said. "Just how much further do we have to go?"

"It shouldn't be far now," Spero answered. He peered down, sniffing before he looked right. "This way."

"How can you tell?" Wesley said.

"Sixth sense," Spero answered.

"Sixth sense?"

"Yup." Spero looked back first to check whether Wesley was following him before continuing. "It's this gut feeling I have. I can come up with something, and it's always true, always have been." Spero looked back again, watching Wesley follow behind him.

"Anyhow, my sixth sense keeps telling me that you aren't a real Pokémon, you know? Like, how you seem so knowledgeable about something while being a total dunce about others."

"That's cold…" Wesley looked down, not pressing forward for a question. He already knew the answer.

He still didn't know who sent him into this world, and why. But maybe, one day, he'd meet that perso–Pokémon. Wesley needed to keep reminding himself that this is not the human world. He decided to look up, hoping the air would give him some thoughts, but he immediately regretted looking above him. "Uwah!"

"Huh!? What is i-" Spero looked up just as Wesley did and his eyes widened. "Oh, shit…"

Above them, large cocoons held by silk was suspended from the towering branches. The cocoons were all varying in sizes, swinging lightly in the air. "W-what are those…!?" Wesley stuttered. Spero continued to look at the hanging cocoons. "Web mummies." He said, his snout detecting the scent of rotting flesh. "These guys must've been dead for some time."

He spun his bone club. "Means we're very close."

"Close? As in…? The end of the forest?" Wesley gulped.

"That, and it's Galvantula territory," Spero said.

"You mean, that big spider!?" Welsey shrieked. He'd suffered from arachnophobia as a human, and clearly, his arachnophobia remains in his Pokémon form. The Cubone nodded.

"Kinda sucks that neither of us knows any Rock-Type attacks…" Spero grumbled, looking up and seeing many more web mummies suspended on the ceiling-like foliage.

Wesley shuddered as he continued to find the web mummies as they headed deeper. Sometimes, he'd just wished he had stayed outside the woods and half of him was telling him to leave, while the other half 'convinced' him to continue. But since neither him or Spero were part of a Class, they couldn't leave on a whim. The quickest, and only, solution was to head deeper to the end, where Bun probably was right now.

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Forested Woods (Grotto): Year DCCLXXVIII(778): Bun's Predicament**

Small footsteps trudged on the grass as the little Bonsly orphan munched on the gravel lying on the ground. Bun wasn't sure on how the gravel appeared, but it was so tasty, that more kept on appearing in front of him… until now.

After chewing on the gravel in his mouth, Bun took a few steps, still looking at the ground, only to find no gravel hidden in the grass. That's when Bun took a look around, wondering where all the gravel was. He noticed all the trees that were all around him. Wasn't this the forest Mama Kanga always said not to go into? "I want to go back…" Bun was looking around. Which way did he come from? He'd never paid any attention to his surroundings until now. Did he come from the left? Did he come from the right? If he went the wrong way, he'd be more lost.

"My, my. What have we here?"

The cold, hissing voice coming from out of nowhere made Bun freeze. He realized he was definitely in the forest Mama Kanga told him to never enter. From above the darkness, six eyes glowed as they made their way down to the ground. In the dimly-lit grotto, a big shiny Galvantula towered over little Bun. "Look at what has entered my humble abode!" The Galvantula grinned in a way its' species were able to.

Bun started to whimper, shaking, but still rooted on his spot by some unknown force. "Yes…" The Galvantula said. "You would serve as a… snack. I'm rather full after our last… guests." The Galvantula grinned as his head tilted upwards. Still shaking, Bun's body creaked up slowly and saw two large cocoons hanging at the grotto's ceiling. Bun looked back in front of him, seeing the Galvantula's face up close.

"Did you know… we play with our meals?" The Galvantula's tone sounded mocking and almost cruel. "Hearing them break so slowly, begging for the end…" The Galvantula's body shuddered. "It's just so chilling! And it's the most exciting part of the meal!"

"M-Mama…" Bun was starting to cry.

"That's why…" The Galvantula's face neared the side of Bun's body, drawing out a slimy appendage and dragging it slowly across him. The Galvaltula retreated the appendage back. "…We savor the taste of our meals… and their fear…"

"W-Waaaaaaaaah! M-Mama!" Bun started to wail loudly, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Aw, you broke down so easily." The Galvantula was unfazed by Bun's crying. "It's what I expected from a snack." The Galvantula produced some silk from his mouth, stretching it and wrapped the white strings of stickiness around Bun's legs while he continued crying. "Now, now, continue on crying for me." The Galvantula chuckled, placing Bun near a tree. "I like to play with my meal, after all…" The Galvantula crawled away from Bun, humming.

Meanwhile, Spero and Wesley were hiding from behind a thick bush, watching everything that has happened ever since they got here.

"Shit!" Spero muttered. "The Galvantula got Bun!"

"What do we do?" Wesley asked from behind.

"Here's the plan…" Spero began.

"I thought you didn't have a plan!" Wesley said quietly.

"Until now," Spero said. "You get all the way up into the trees above Bun…"

"I can't get all the way up there by climbing the trees!"

"You're floating right now, aren't you?" Spero questioned, pointing below Wesley, prompting him to look down.

"…Oh." Was Wesley's response.

Spero shook his head. "Back to what I was saying… I'll get close to Bun and free him. Warn me if the Galvantula's about to return or look at Bun's direction."

"How do I do that?" Before Wesley could receive an answer, Spero had already gone ahead and hid behind a tree. Wesley looked up. "…Okay… Just float all the way up here, and you'll be fine…" He began hovering up slightly, nearly toppling forward on his first attempt. He gradually began to float higher and higher until he managed to hide within the branches.

Spero had already made his way to the tree where Bun was at, who was sniffling, throat sore from the crying. "Bun! Bun!" Spero whispered. The Bonsly heard Spero's call, trying to turn around. "Bi-"

"Shh! Shh! Shh!" Spero quickly hushed Bun. "I'm here to save you!" He whispered. He brought out a sharp shard of stone, holding it so that the tip was pointed towards the silk. Resting on the top of the silk, Spero began moving it forward and backward, repeating the process. Bun quickly looked ahead, acting like there wasn't anyone behind him.

Wesley had just gotten to the same tree, looking in front of Spero to watch for the Galvantula. _'How do I alert Spero in the first place…?'_ His mind racked up for a way which wouldn't get them caught. He turned around, hoping to find a way to signal Spero. Trying to throw a leaf down would take too long for it to touch Spero. Trying to crunch a leaf into a ball would make too much noise that he was certain would catch the Galvantula's attention.

In a desperate attempt, Wesley made the harshest whisper he could down to Spero. "Galvantula's coming!" Luckily, Spero heard that and quickly retreated behind the tree. Wesley quickly looked ahead, watching the Galvantula walk to Bun, hissing in delight. Then, he turned around, heading to where he came from.

"You're good to go," Wesley whispered down to Spero. The Cubone nodded, crawling to Bun, and this time, more careful as he cut through the silk slowly with his stone. He was just halfway through the silk now. Wesley continued to pay attention to the Galvantula, who was toying around with a web mummy resting on the ground. When the Galvantula stopped playing around with the web mummy, Wesley decided not to take any chances and alerted Spero. Hearing the warning, Spero quickly stepped back…

*crack*

Spero nearly let out a gasp as his foot stepped onto a branch before he quickly reeled back behind the tree. He breathed heavily, his heart thumping faster and hoping that didn't blow his cover. Wesley was watching the Galvantula turn to the direction of Bun before looking away. "The coast's clear," Wesley whispered down. Spero nodded.

"Keep up with those Fake Tears!" Spero whispered to Bun before he got the heads-up from Wesley to free Bun. He crawled again and held his stone, sawing off the silk from behind Bun. Wesley looked back in front of him… and now realized one major difference.

' _Wait! Where's the Galvantula!?'_ Wesley frantically looked in front of him, but he could not see the Galvantula anywhere. He spent so much time looking at his front… that he left his back completely vulnerable.

"…Done!" Spero said to himself softly as his stone cut through the last string of silk. He quickly used his club to grab the silk and spun it off Bun. He grabbed the Bonsly. "Now, let's get out of here slowl-"

Something fell in front of Spero's vision. It was Wesley, covered in a large yellow webbing.

"Wesley!" Spero exclaimed. He immediately headed over to Wesley's side, grabbing hold of the webbing and tearing it apart. "Who did this to you!?"

"Above us…" Wesley looked up, still rather numb from the electric shock from the web.

Spero looked up and saw the Galvantula land in front of them. "Well, well…" The Galvantula let out a hissing chuckle. "Looks like there're new guests. Or shall I say, dessert? Oh, what a lucky day this is! A Cubone, if I'm not wrong, and this little tree ghost."

"Waah…" Bun cowered behind the older boys.

"But maybe I shouldn't hog this meal all to myself now, do I?" The Galvantula chuckled.

' _You mean, there are more of these spiders!?'_ Wesley thought, quite terrified.

The Galvantula let out a hiss upward. "Now, my Joltik! To me!"

The foliage began to rustle quite intensely, bringing Spero and Wesley's attention above them. Wesley gulped. Spero gritted his teeth.

And then, one Joltik popped out, landing near the Galvantula. Just one Joltik. "Hisss!" The Joltik appeared threatening. There was silence after the Joltik's entrance.

" _This_ is your nest?" Spero said, staring at the Joltik. Wesley started at the Joltik. He'd certainly expected more than just… one.

"…." The Galvantula was staring at the Joltik. His head turned to the three. "Never mind that! I was getting hungry from all the talking, so I'll be having dessert with a little snack right now!"

Spero turned to Bun. "Stay behind us. Big Brother Wesley will keep you safe." He turned to Wesley. "Got that?" Wesley gulped. "Uh, sure." Spero turned back to the Galvantula. "Just so you know…" Spero cleaned his club.

"A _clubbing_ is on the menu today!"

* * *

 **AN: Well, well, well… I still said in my defense, web mummies are plain creepy. But, hey! Next chapter will have happier tones to it, won't it!?**

 **And after receiving another PM from a fellow follower, I've now realized that a point has been brought up on the species banned. So… reinforcing rule #1, I can't accept Ultra Beasts for good reason. I'll also cross out Silvally and Type: Null, for now, keywords being "** _ **for now**_ **". It's just the beginning of the Class! Don't put any grudges on me!**

 **With that said… still want OCs!**

* * *

 **OC Name: (exactly what it says. But you can leave it blank if you just want them to be called by their species)**

 **OC Species and Gender: (the species of the OC and their gender.** **For genderless Pokémon, they decide their 'gender'** **)**

 **OC Ability (can be a Hidden Ability): (What is their ability?)**

 **OC Role: (what role do you want them to play as? Teammate for the Class? Antagonist, shopkeeper, etc.)**

 **OC Moveset (At least 4 moves, 2 sub-moves[can be egg moves or TM/HM])**

 **OC Personality: (What it says as well: How does your OC act? I can't get anywhere if you put in only something like 'kind'.)**

 **OC Background/history: (What happened to the OC? Where they grew up and how life was for them there. What they are currently doing.)**

 **Anything else needed to know: (Anything you feel that I need to know. Like, do they suffer from some sort of fear? Or do they have unique appearances that differentiate them from other Pokémon of their species?)**


	5. Chapter 4:Class X Reborn!

_Scripts of the Academy #4: The eighteen Continents spread around the Charted Lands had their own names, which are rarely used now. Starting from North, they are:_

 _Northern Continents: Ice (Glacies), Steel (Argenti), Dragon (Draco), Ghost (Spectrum), Flying (Volantes), Psychic (Rosea)_

 _Central Continents: Grass (Viridi), Water (Caeru), Normal (Auroris), Fighting (Pugna), Electric (Flavo), Bug (Cimex)_

 _Southern Continents: Dark (Umbra), Poison (Venenum), Fairy (Pixie), Fire (Rubrum), Ground (Terram), Rock (Petram)_

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Forested Woods (Grotto): Year DCCLXXVIII(778): The First Victory To Come**

Spero first charged at the Galvantula, slamming his club down on the Galvantula's head. The Galvantula shook his head, recovering from the harsh force of the Bone Club. Meanwhile, Wesley found himself battling the Joltik.

"Eeep!" Wesley squeaked as the Joltik jumped towards him and got on his head. He felt teeth bite onto his head, causing him to yelp out loud. "Owowowowow! Get off me! Get off me!" he panicked, swinging his head around in an attempt to shake the Joltik off before its Bug Bite caused more harm.

"What are you doing!?" Spero shouted over to Wesley, pumping himself up through an orange aura. "Fight it!" Spero grunted as a Fury Cutter hit him, and in retaliation, he struck back with a Bone Club, this time more painful than the previous one.

The Galvantula rubbed where the bone hit his head. "Focus Energy, hm?"

"Uh…" Wesley threw his head forward… and saw the Joltik hanging from the wispy hair on his head… right in front of his eyes. "A-Aaaaaaaah!" He shrieked loudly. The Joltik looked at him and was suddenly equally scared by Wesley's Astonish, freezing from the shock. "Get away!" Wesley slammed his head at the Joltik with a Tackle, throwing it away from him. It rolled on the grass, lying still.

"I-I actually beat it!" Wesley said excitedly.

"Gaah!" Spero landed on his back. Wesley turned to Spero, finding the Cubone lying down on the grass. The Galvantula was crawling towards Spero. "And now…" The Galvantula hissed gleefully. "…Dessert is served!" He jumped at Spero.

"S-Spero!" Wesley shouted, aiming his hand directly at the Galvantula.

Suddenly, Wesley felt his chest suddenly contract so much that it hurt him a lot. He bent down, gasping out from the sudden pain. And coincidentally, the Galvantula was suddenly clutching his body, writhing in a pain of some sort.

Spero was rather confused as to why both of them were suffering from equal pain.

"You little… You… Cursed… me…!" The Galvantula wheezed, glaring at Wesley. He steadied himself on his six legs. "On second thought… I'll… have you!" In his attention towards Wesley, he had completely forgotten about Spero, who was very close and drove his arm down, knocking him out cold with a critical Bone Club.

"Leave my brother alone." Spero spat, before hurrying to Wesley and Bun. "Wes, are you alright?" Spero asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm… fine…" Wesley managed to breathe out normally, the pain in his body subsiding.

"Ah!"

Wesley and Spero turned around to find Began entering the grotto. "You two!" Began rushed over to his sons. "Are you two alright?" In the midst of checking his sons' conditions, Began noticed the unconscious Galvantula and Joltik lying about. "…And those are…?" Began said while rummaging through the pouch slung around him.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. We beat them." Spero said. "And we also saved Bun." Spero turned to a tree, where Bun popped up from behind it, having hidden before the fighting began.

"U-Uncle Began!" Bun waddled to Began, crying. "Waaaaaaaaah! It was so scary!"

Began patted the little Bonsly's back with his free hand as the other took out a pair of Oran Berries, handing them to Wesley and Spero. "It's okay, it's okay…" He said soothingly. "Uncle Began is here…" His head turned to Spero, looking cross. "Spero. I told you to tell me anything you found that is odd. Why didn't you listen to me?"

Spero looked down in remorse, not saying anything.

"I'm disappointed in you, Spero. I thought you would be more level-headed and think things through rationally." Began scolded. "Instead, you willingly endangered your and Wesley's lives by going through this place and, on top of that, battled a member of the Arachnites! You must've made Wesley come with you, didn't you?"

Spero sighed. "Dad… I-"

"It's my idea, Mr. Began."

Wesley had no idea why he suddenly defended Spero, but the words had already come out of his mouth. Began had turned to Wesley, surprise spreading across his face. Spero had turned to Wesley as well, equally surprised.

"I'm the one who suggested going through the dungeon." Wesley lied. "I thought that Bun might be in danger if we headed back first, so I decided to go there first and find Bun."

'W-Wesley… why're you…?' Spero thought. He quickly turned to Began. "No, Dad! It's my idea!" he said. "I knew that that forest had an Arachnites' base in it. I thought I could handle it alone, but Wesley came along with me. If he didn't… I'd probably be dead."

Began turned to Spero, then to Wesley. They were both telling different stories. Which one of them was true? "You two…" Began sighed. And then, he suddenly grabbed them both in a hug. "Don't you two ever do something so brainless and reckless again… You've already scared me when neither of you returned." He couldn't bring himself to scold his sons since they've learned from their mistakes.

Spero looked down. "Dad, sorry for making you worry…" He turned to Wesley, motioning his head. Wesley knew that Spero wanted him to apologize as well. "I'm sorry too…" Wesley paused for a while. "…Dad."

Began sighed, pulling his sons into a tighter hug they did not ask for. "D-Dad…?" Spero said. "C-Can't breathe…" Wesley choked out. Began realized how tightly he was hugging them and released them. "Sorry about that." He said.

Began first noticed the Galvantula stirring and got up, stopping in front of the electric bug. He bent down and lifted his hand. Three long nails extended from his hand, touching the Galvantula's neck. His eyes glowed, keeping the Galvantula locked in a Psychic hold. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for hurting my sons." He growled.

"Dad! Stop it!" Spero quickly walked to his father's side. "He's not worth it."

Began continued to glare at the Galvantula venomously but soon called off the Shadow Claw. He turned to his sons for a brief moment and heard the Galvantula chuckle from behind. Began immediately turned around without warning and gave the Galvantula's face one punch and effectively knocking him out for the second time.

"Your Dad's quite rough, isn't he?" Wesley whispered to Spero.

"He's your Dad too," Spero replied as Began lifted the Galvantula up with Psychic. "We're heading back now. You two return back to the orphanage with Bun. I'll take the Galvantula to the authorities."

"Dad, don't you want us to follow you?" Spero quickly asked.

"I'll be fine," Began said. "Come now, let's head back home."

"Okay…" Spero nodded, making sure that Bun didn't wander off somewhere again.

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Capital of Leafrotto (New Leaf Orphanage): Year DCCLXXVIII(778): Returning Bun**

Waiting outside the orphanage's doors was Kanga, who immediately headed over to Wesley and Spero as they returned Bun back home.

"M-Mama Kanga!" Bun waddled to Kanga as the Kangaskhan bent down. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"Big Brother Wesley and Big Brother Sparrow found me!" Bun said.

"You two…" Kanga turned to Wesley and Spero. "That was an incredibly dumb move to pull, not informing us about this… We would've immediately helped you…"

"Sorry, Miss Kanga," Spero said, looking down.

"…But it was incredibly brave of you two. Thank you." Kanga said. "You must've entered a Mystery Dungeon if you are all dirty…" she turned to Bun. "Bun… why did you go into the forest even though I warned you not to?"

"Sorry, Mama…" Bun apologized.

Kanga sighed. "Anyway… you're safe now and it's all that matters." She said. "Now, let's go back in here."

"Okay…" Bun waddled along with Kanga and entered the orphanage.

"…Whew!" Spero said. "I thought that she'd give us a lecture, but it looks like things are back to normal!"

"Yeah, it does…" Wesley agreed.

Spero turned to Wesley. "Seriously, thanks. I couldn't have done all this without you, Wes." He said with gratitude.

"We're brothers now, aren't we? We have to look out for one another." Wesley said. "But… why do you keep calling me 'Wes'?"

"Why not?" Spero said. "You're my brother and all."

Spero looked at the orphanage for a while and then turned to Wesley. "…I've decided!"

"Hm?" Welsey turned to him.

"Tomorrow, we're going to form a Class!"

"…"

"…"

"…Already!?"

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Viridi Academy: Year DCCLXXVIII(778): The Second Class number 'X'**

And so, the next day arrived… Wesley was brought to Viridi Academy by Spero. Began was also with them as they stepped on the courtyard. A large fountain at the center of the courtyard spouted water around it. "That building… is so huge…!" Wesley exclaimed as he saw the Academy. A giant building made of exquisite stone with at least three stories. Windows were all around the walls, also there were some balconies over there, located on the higher floors.

"I know, right?" Spero said in agreement. "This is the Academy we're talking about!"

The family of three walked on the stone pavements connected to the fountain. Wesley was still amazed by the sights of the Academy as he entered the large doors of the building. There were all sorts of Pokémon crowding around the room, most of which were wearing scarves of different colors, usually matching the ones close to the wearer.

"Are these all…?" Wesley turned to Spero.

"Yeah," Spero said. "What you see in front of you are Class members." He motioned Wesley to the counter at the far end of the room.

"Keep up the good work." A female Liligant smiled as the Pokémon in front of her left the counter. She turned ahead to greet the next Pokémon with a smile… until she saw who they were. Immediately, her expression turned sour, her eyes focusing on Spero in particular.

"I already told you ever since the day you entered this place…" The Liligant sighs. "…Is that you are not allowed to form a Class here! How many times do I have to see you drag this conversation for so long before you are kicked out like the last few times!?"

"None! Because I'm not forming a Class!" Spero said. He gave Wesley a jab, pushing him forward. "He is!"

"Him?" The Liligant turned to look at Wesley, her expression returning to the one she greeted other Pokémon with, excluding a certain Cubone.

Wesley nodded. "I'm here to form a Class."

"I am sorry for appearing so annoyed a moment ago." The Liligant said calmly. She took a document piled up on the desk and a pen. "Please fill up the Class form and return it to me, alright?" Wesley took the sheet and pen, nodding. He and Spero headed over to a where a table and chairs were. Began remained near the counter to preserve their spot.

"…Class codename…?" Wesley was staring at the first empty space.

"You can use that to call yourself something other than the Class number," Spero explained.

"I haven't thought of a name at all…"

"Don't worry about that. The codename is optional." Spero smiled. "You can fill it out later after we form the Class."

"Okay…" Wesley sighed in relief. He moved down to the next space. "Colour of scarves… limegreen…" He finalized.

"I can roll with that color." Spero said.

"Finally, Class members…" There were sixteen spaces, set in an 8 by 2 format. "Wesley, Phantump…" Wesley wrote on the space where there was a 'leader' underneath the space. "Spero, Cubone…" He turned to Spero. "Is your dad joining?" he asked. Spero shook his head. "No. I've already asked him. He's only here to fill out the address to send our stuff to."

"Ok…" Wesley lifted the pen off the form. "I guess we're done!" They headed back to the desk and Wesley passed the form to the Liligant.

"Alright." The Liligant nodded. She tapped a button, and a small box with a hole in front rose from the counter. "Take your Class number." She said. Wesley continued to look at the box. "Take your Class number." The Liligant repeated. "Just stick your hand and take out a ball and show me its' symbol." Wesley nodded and put his hand in the box. He could feel air gushing out from inside the box, feeling small, round things hit around his arm.

"You don't have to wait forever," Spero said as Wesley has not drawn his arm out of the box yet. "Just take any ball and show it to her."

"Okay, okay…" Wesley turned back to the box and felt a random ball hit the palm of his hand He immediately grabbed it before it could bounce away from him and took it out of the box. He turned the small white sphere, finding a symbol with 'X' on it.

"X…" Wesley said, showing the ball to the Liligant.

"Ten." She said. "Your registered number is now 'X'." She turned to the right. "Speak of the devil…"

She watched a Chesnaught walking towards the counter, his hands fiddling with a small cube. "Luvice, your daughter is making a fuss up in my office. Can you handle it? She won't listen to me and it's disturbing my work." The Chesnaught asked her.

"My apologies, Headmaster." She told him. "She gets bored very easily, especially when she has to wait here while I work. I'll handle it."

"And I'll handle your job until you come back," he said. "Please hurry, though."

"This Phantump wants to form a Class, and he has Class number 'X'." She got up and left the counter, while the Chesnaught took her place behind the counter. "Now then… how may I help you?"

Spero had his jaw dropped, reacting with awe as he looked at the Chesnaught. "Omighosh…I don't believe it…" Spero said in amazement as his eyes glimmered. "I'm _actually_ looking at Headmaster Cee!"

"Headmaster Cee? Who's that?" Wesley asked quizzically.

Almost in an instant after he said that, everyone in the room all turned to him with eyebrows raised.

"…That was a dumbass thing I said, wasn't it?" Welsey looked down.

"A-Are you kidding me, Wesley!?" Spero coughed out in excitement. "This is Headmaster Cee! The Headmaster of this Academy! He also represents the Grass Continent as it's representative! How can you NOT know that!?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Wesley said.

"Now, now…" Cee laughed. "He must've been so starstruck by my presence that he forgot who I was, didn't he?" He took a look at the form, setting down the cube on the counter. Wesley looked at the multi-colored cube. "Isn't that a Rubix Cube?" he said.

"A Rubi-what?" Spero looked at him quizzically. Cee had also stopped going through the form to look at Wesley.

"A Rubix Cube. It's a small toy. You got these six sides with one color on one side, then you turn the sides around so that you mix up the colors. And then, all you have to do is to turn the sides all around again until you get all single colors on all sides. …Hn?" After he finished explaining, Wesley finally took note on how everyone around the counter was looking at him with bewildered expressions.

That didn't last very long on Cee, though. "…I knew it!" He shouted in joy. "I knew I didn't make this toy up! If only I could have recorded this as evidence… I'll get to see the stunned looks on everyone's faces!"

He took a quick scan over the form. "A Class without a codename… Limegreen scarves… Only a Wesley and this Spero…" He turned to the Phantump and Cubone. "Must be you two, right?"

"Yes!" Spero nodded.

"OK!" Cee turned around slid the form in a small hole in the wall. There was a bit of rumbling before silence. Cee turned back to the counter. "You're now officially Class X! And I have to say, welcome to ICE! Your scarves and official badges will be delivered to your house later on…"

"S-Seriously!?" Spero squeaked in astonishment. "We're already in ICE!?"

"Hahaha! Not in the government part, but Classes are technically part of ICE!" Cee explained.

"Oh." Spero said.

Cee turned to meet Began with a grin as he received the address on a slip of paper. "So… Began. Or, should I say… Began the Bloodthirsty, of Class XIV?"

"Wha–" Spero turned to Began. "Dad, you were part of a Class!?"

"…Yes, Spero." Began said. "I was in a Class a few years back before I found you." He turned to Cee with a sigh. "…And would you stop calling me 'Bloodthirsty'!? It's not even true at all! I don't feast on the entrails of the bad Pokémon!"

"Just having a bit of fun…" Cee chuckled. He turned to Spero and Wesley. "Your first day as Class X begins tomorrow. Head back and prepare, okay?"

"Sure!" Spero shouted with enthusiasm.

"Y-Yes!" Wesley said.

"Good! I'll see you tomorrow…" Cee turned and saw the Liligant returning and the two exchanged spots as Cee headed upstairs.

"This is so incredible…!" Spero jumped up in joy. "I can't believe it…!"

"Uh… You joining a Class?" Wesley guessed. He was slapped hard on the back.

"Yeah!" Spero said happily. "My dream… It's coming true! Come on! We have to head back home! Tomorrow from now on… We're starting as…"

Spero pumped a fist up in the air.

"…Class X!"

* * *

 **AN: Well! The end of another chapter!**

 **I am kinda struggling with the OCs now, since I've still only one count! But that does not make me too sad! I'm sure that more OCs will come soon! …I hope?**

 **Anyhow, form below. Need them OCs!**

* * *

 **OC Name: (exactly what it says. But you can leave it blank if you just want them to be called by their species)**

 **OC Species and Gender: (the species of the OC and their gender.** **For genderless Pokémon, they decide their 'gender'** **)**

 **OC Ability (can be a Hidden Ability): (What is their ability?)**

 **OC Role: (what role do you want them to play as? Teammate for the Class? Antagonist, shopkeeper, etc.)**

 **OC Moveset (At least 4 moves, 2 sub-moves[can be egg moves or TM/HM])**

 **OC Personality: (What it says as well: How does your OC act? I can't get anywhere if you put in only something like 'kind'.)**

 **OC Background/history: (What happened to the OC? Where they grew up and how life was for them there. What they are currently doing.)**

 **Anything else needed to know: (Anything you feel that I need to know. Like, do they suffer from some sort of fear? Or do they have unique appearances that differentiate them from other Pokémon of their species?)**


	6. Chapter 5:The First Day of Class X

_Scripts of the Academy #5: Classes are groups of Pokémon who explore Mystery Dungeons, complete all sorts of missions or requests and earn rewards from them, and they answer to their Academy's Headmaster. A Class can hold a maximum of 16 Pokémon. Classes have ranks assigned to them, as proof of their teamwork and abilities. They are ranked based on the stars on their scarves, at the opposite side of their Class number. They are, starting with no stars: Normal, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Super, Hyper, Master, Adamantine, and Crystal, which has a ten-pointed star._

 _Classes are also equipped with an arsenal of equipment: Their Treasure Bag, which first begins with 24 slots, gradually increasing to a maximum of 48 slots. Their Class Badges, a badge with the ability to teleport out of a Mystery Dungeon, and to execute Team Attacks. A Class Badge also grants Class members a unique perk: When a Class has reached Gold Rank or when given special permission by their Headmaster, ICE will grant the Class members to be able to conjure weapons that match their battle styles the best. The Class Badge is used most commonly in the Academy to access requests or their own Classrooms._

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Capital of Leafrotto (Began's House): Year DCCLXXVIII(778): The 'Exciting' First Day of Class X**

"Get up."

"Nnnn…" Wesley turned around. He felt two paws shake his body.

"Wake up!" Spero shook Wesley again. The Phantump still refused to listen to him, snuggling himself into the bed. Spero shrugged his shoulders and walked away. He returned to Wesley's bed, with a pillow. Spero raised the pillow… and slammed it down on Wesley's head.

"AH!" Wesley shouted, clutching his head. "What… What is it…?" he asked groggily.

"Come on! Get up!" Spero said excitedly. "It's our first day as Class X!" Wesley squinted all around the place. It was still dark, there was not a single ray of light coming out from the window. He turned to the clock resting on the nightstand. '6.04', it read.

Wesley shot a glare at Spero. "It's six! You're insane!" Wesley grabbed the pillow and buried his head within it. Spero apparently would have none of that, as he had grabbed Wesley and dragged him off the bed against his will and went outside.

Spero opened the mailbox and took out everything in it. He scanned through all of the letters. A bill, advertisements, letters directed to Began, but no ICE letters. Spero headed back in the house to place all the letters somewhere. Wesley was mumbling incoherent words, still sleepy and his body was desperately asking him to sleep. Spero returned from the house and opened up the mailbox again. Now, only the empty space of the mailbox greeted his eyes. He closed the mailbox… for a few seconds before he opened it again.

"It's still too early…" Wesley mumbled. His head leaned forward as he could feel his body giving into the slumber it so desperately craved, which he was all in agreement to. "Can we just… head back in the house… and get some…" Wesley paused to yawn. "…sleep?"

"But today is the first day!" Spero turned to him, jumping up and down. "Aren't you all pumped up for it!?"

"Six in the morning is still too early to wake up…!" Wesley countered.

Who would have imagined the deliverymon's face when he saw the fidgety Cubone and drowsy Phantump right outside the mailbox he was to deliver the starter set to?

"Err…" The deliverymon stepped in front of them. "Do you know of a… Wesley and a Spero who lives here?"

"That's us!" Spero turned to the deliverymon.

"Mnn…" Wesley mumbled as his head groggily turned while mumbling more incoherent words.

"Then, you must be the new Class X!" The deliverymon passed a brown package to Spero. "I'll just need you to sign your name here… and there…"

Spero excitedly filled up all the necessary documents for the delivery.

"Everything is now complete!" The deliverymon nodded. He turned to Spero… and noticed Wesley lying on the floor. "…And you probably might want to move to a better place to sleep for him?" Spero turned and saw Wesley asleep on the pavement as well.

"Guess it might be too early," Spero said.

* * *

Two hours later, Wesley woke to find himself in the bedroom. He stretched his arms out with a yawn and turned to Spero's bed. It was empty. The Cubone doesn't appear to be in the room, either. Before Wesley could wonder where Spero had gone to, said Pokémon has entered the bedroom. "You're awake!" Spero said.

"Wide awake now," Wesley said. He took a look at Spero, noticing a limegreen scarf tied around his neck with a golden "X" on the left of the scarf.

"So… how do I look?" Spero asked, posing around confidently.

"Like a member of Class X?" Wesley said, reaching his neck to rub it, but he felt something akin to fabric. He looked down and saw the very same limegreen scarf tied around his neck with an 'X' on the left. _'Wait… I don't remember wearing this…'_ Wesley thought to himself.

"Kids! Breakfast's ready!" Wesley and Spero heard Began's voice from below, and a mouth-watering scent wafts into the room.

"Coming, Dad!" Spero went down ahead first followed by Wesley. Awaiting on the table were stacks of freshly-made pancakes with a jug of maple syrup and two glasses of orange juice. Spero already cut off a piece and placed it in his mouth before he started to drizzle around the remaining pancakes with maple syrup. Wesley, on the other hand, had not taken even a small slice. Why? Because the utensils keep slipping off his fingerless arms.

' _It sucks to not have fingers…'_ Wesley thought to himself as he tried to get a better grip on his utensils. Ultimately, Began cut up all of Wesley's pancakes and fed him when he truly couldn't hold the utensils with his arms.

' _This is so embarrassing…'_ Wesley thought as his father fed him another slice while he himself continued to practice holding the utensils.

"So… today marks the big day, hm?" Began turned to Spero who was gulping down the last of his orange juice.

"Yeah, Dad!" Spero said excitedly. "I'mjustsostoked! Aren't you, Wes?" Spero quickly turned to Wesley.

"Mm?" Wesley was still chewing on the pancake slices. "Mhm." He nodded with his mouth still full.

Spero turned back to Began. "Dad, got any advice for us? We're a beginning team and all… It'd definitely help if we get some tips and tricks from a veteran Class member like you."

"First of all…" Began said. "When did I say I am a veteran Class member? Second, I do have some advice for you… You must listen to Headmaster Cee whenever necessary, don't take any suspicious requests, and finally, have fun."

' _That sounds more like orders than advice…'_ Wesley thought.

"With that said… go out there and show Headmaster Cee how you two do missions." Began told them.

"Don't worry, Dad! We won't disappoint you!" Spero got off his seat. He grabbed Wesley's arm. "C'mon! Let's head to the Academy!" He and Wesley left the house, leaving their plates on the table. Began sighed as he went to collect them.

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Viridi Academy (Classroom X):Year DCCLXXVIII(778): Wesley learns things**

Wesley and Spero had gathered in the classroom they have been assigned to. The classroom was rather huge. There were six row tables, three on each side of the classroom. A podium was placed on the other end of the classroom, a place as if for someone to draw the attention of the Class members.

"So, why are we here again?" Wesley asked Spero.

"Someone from a higher rank will be mentoring us for our first mission," Spero explained. "They should be arriving soon."

No sooner than Spero had finished speaking, the classroom doors opened. A Trevenant stepped into the classroom, wearing a black scarf with a "II" on the left, and seven stars on the right. Spero immediately stood up from his seat. "I know you!" He exclaimed. "You're… hmm… Class II!" He scratched his head to recollect. "…. Codename: Vision! Name… name… Oh! Thrice!"

The Trevenant looked at Wesley and Spero. "Oh, and I remember the Cubone. Those guys are not picking on you anymore, right?" The Trevenant said.

"No, Sir!" Spero bowed. "Thank you so much for that day!"

"No problem at all." Thrice said. "Just doing my job."

"Um… Who's this?" Wesley asked, still rather confuddled.

"Me?" The Trevenant says. "I believe that your Cubone friend just introduced me, but I'll just say it myself. I'm from Class II, codename: Vision. Hyper Rank. My name is Thrice, and I've been assigned to teach you about the Academy today."

"Assigned?" Wesley asked. He remembered that Spero said that Class members took in requests to teach other Pokémon.

"By the Headmaster." Thrice answered. "I hope that you will all listen to my explanation as I go through the layout of the Academy. Follow me." Thrice led Spero and Wesley out of Classroom X. "As you might have guessed… the second floor contains the majority of Classrooms for the Classes that work here, including yours." He pointed to a panel that was near the doors. "These panels register your badges. You just have to scan them to enter your room. Other Pokémon without your badges can't enter the Classrooms." He noticed Wesley was about to ask him something, but he answered Wesley even before the question came. "I've been granted permission to enter Classroom X by the Headmaster."

Thrice led them down the halls, entering a room with an arsenal of combat equipment stored on racks, shelves, and even chests. "This is the Armory. Classes of Gold Rank or higher are given access to conjure up weapons with their badges to aid them in battle. See?" Thrice summoned a set of long nunchakus from his hand. "My nunchakus fit my battle style the most, and thus it is the most suitable weapon for me." He dismissed the nunchakus, leaving them as a faint glimmer. Thrice turned to a field imbuing red energy. "Teleporters. We can warp down to the major areas of the Academy." He explained. "How about we try it out?"

Thrice led them to the teleporter and inputted a destination from a nearby panel before stepping in as they were warped to said destination. Spero stepped out first from the teleporter, seeing a large room with lines of tables and seats, and many, many, Classes. All of them were either eating or queuing up at the stalls.

"Here's the Cafeteria." Thrice introduced the area to Wesley. "If we want to grab a bite to eat before leaving on a mission, this is the quickest way to go. As you can see… it's rather crowded in the morning." Thrice led Wesley and Spero to the front counter of a stall. "We have a variety of foods. Ranging from Tauros steaks, to Sitrus salads, and… even the Rockruff dogs! Oh, how I love those dogs…" He turned to the counter. "Do you still have Rockruff dogs?"

"Oh! Thrice!" The cook said. "I'm sorry, but we have run out of Rockruff dogs again."

"A-Again…" Thrice looked rather crushed.

Meanwhile, Wesley needed to ask. He shook Spero's shoulder. "What?" Spero said, turning to Wesley.

"Is it okay…" Wesley gulped. "…To eat other Pokémon?"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Spero questioned. "It's been completely fine to eat other Pokémon."

"But… wouldn't that be, like, cannibalism?"

"Er… Only if you eat something from your evolutionary line." Spero said. Something is completely off about Wesley… "Why do you ask? You should know these sort of stuff."

"N-No reason…" Wesley looked down.

"But, we DO not really eat societal Pokémon." Spero said. "Just the savage ones, you know?"

"Oh, I see…" Wesley nodded. He turned to see Thrice looking rather dejected, muttering something about the Rockruff dogs being out of stock again. He faced Class X. "…Well, let's move on." He directed them to the teleporter again and inputted a destination before they were warped.

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Viridi Academy (Main Hall): Year DCCLXXVIII(778): The First Mission**

"…And here's the Main Hall." Thrice said as he stepped out last from the teleporter. Wesley and Spero had seen the first floor's Training Grounds, the Warp Hall, the third floor's library, the entrance to Headmaster Cee's room, and he had now led them to the core work of Classes.

"It's really huge…" Wesley kept turning around.

"Over here." Thrice led them to a large black screen. "This is the Request Board."

"But I just see a black screen…" Wesley said.

"Not for long." Thrice took out his Class Badge and inserted it into a slot on a panel. The screen lit up, and it was entirely flooded with virtual documents all around.

"W-Wow!" Wesley squeaked.

"A-Awesome!" Spero said.

"We attach our Class Badge to the spacing here, and requests from around the Charted Lands will be loaded to here. Depending on our ranks, we can only do certain ranked missions." Thrice said. He placed a finger on the screen and moved it to the left, spinning the virtual documents around. "We also have our Job List, right here." Thrice pressed onto a green button and all the virtual documents cleared out, only leaving a few in the blue-green space. "This shows what my Class has taken, and if you tap a request…"

He did so, and the request expanded, revealing a lot of details of the request. "…You can look more into it!" He turned to Wesley. "…How about you two try it out?" He said, pressing a button on a panel, ejecting the Class Badge out of the panel. The screen immediately shut down.

"Can we!?" Spero excitedly said. He turned to Wesley. "C'mon, Wes! Place our Class Badge in now!"

"Alright, alright. Just don't rush me…" Wesley said, taking out his Class Badge. He inserted it into the slot. The blue-green screen turned on again. Compared to Class II's requests, there weren't a lot of requests floating about.

"Like I said… depending on your rank. You're now Normal Rank, so the only jobs you can accept are 1 star missions." Thrice explained to them.

"I…I see…" Wesley turned back to the Request Board.

"You wouldn't mind if I pick out your first mission, don't you?" Thrice said. "Any requests?"

"Choose something adventurous!" Spero said.

"Adventurous… got it." Thrice turned to the Request Board. "Let's see here…"

Before he could touch a screen, a yellow-coloured request suddenly popped out on the screen.

"Ooh, looks like the Headmaster has sent you a personal mission." Thrice commented. "I knew I forgot something. These yellow ones are sent personally by the Headmaster."

"Open it, Wes!" Spero shouted excitedly.

"Uh… sure." Wesley tapped the request. It immediately expanded through the screen. The three took a read on the Headmaster's mission.

 _Your first mission_

 _Hey! You're all starting out as Class X as of today! I would like to say, congratulations again! I hope Thrice taught you well about the Academy._

 _Anyhow, I would like you two to meet me in your Classroom. You do know which Classroom it is, don't you? If you need a reminder, it's Classroom X. Second Floor._

 _Don't keep me waiting, all right?_

 _-Headmaster Cee_

"Headmaster Cee would like to meet us…!?" Spero sputtered.

"Headmaster Cee usually doesn't send these less detailed missions." Thrice said.

"He said to meet him at Classroom X, didn't he?" Wesley said. "How do I accept this…?"

"Tap the green tick below the request." Thrice pointed at the screen.

'… _It would obviously be the tick. Why did I even ask…?'_ Wesley thought as he tapped the tick, and the request shrunk to a small list icon.

 **Classroom X**

Wesley and Spero entered the Classroom first, meeting Headmaster Cee at the podium. "Headmaster!" Spero said. "Why did you call for us?"

"Firstly… You two have been only at two members…" Cee began as Thrice entered.

"Yeah, that's right…" Wesley looked down.

"I've took a gander around the Continents yesterday… and I've found someone who might join you!"

"A new Class member!?" Spero was rather excited. "Where is it!?"

"Right behind me." Cee stepped away, revealing a Bronzor behind him. Oddly, the Bronzor was colored… bronze.

"Salutations." The Bronzor's voice was rather monotonous. "I am Bjirion. I has't been hath asked to joineth thy class to increaseth thy numb'rs."

Spero and Wesley stared at Bjirion for a few seconds. "…What?" They both tilted their heads.

"Hahaha…" Cee laughed. "I forgot to mention that he has a rather archaic vocabulary."

"He?" Wesley said.

"At least, that's what Bjirion refers to himself." Cee answered.

"Doth thee alloweth me to beest parteth of this Class?" Bjirion said.

"Er…"

"He wants to know whether you will allow him into the Class." Thrice said.

"Um… Sure!" Wesley nodded. "Welcome, Bje… Biji… Beh…"

"Bjirion." The Bronzor corrected.

"Bjirion!" Wesley exclaimed. "Welcome to Class X!"

"I shalt not disappoint thee. And I desire yond thee doth the same to me." Bjirion bowed slightly.

"Three members!" Spero wanted to shake hands with Bjirion for a warm welcome but saw that the Bronzor had no arms. "Sorry, forgot that you had no hands."

"T's good now." Bjirion said.

Spero turned to Cee. "Where will Bjirion stay?"

"He'll be at the Academy's rooms." Cee explained. "Once you two get here, you can call on him to follow you whenever needed."

"I see." Wesley nodded.

"Thanks for guiding them, Thrice." Cee walked to Thrice.

"It was my pleasure, Headmaster." Thrice replied.

Cee turned back to the now three-mon Class. "I'll be leaving you three here to talk with one another. Enjoy the rest of the day!" And with that, Cee and Thrice left Classroom X.

 _ **Class Chat: Wesley, Spero and Bjirion (Wesley & Spero - B, Wesley & Bjirion - D, Spero & Bjirion - D)**_

"So…" Wesley turned to Bjirion. "I'm Wesley, and this is Spero!"

Bjirion turned to Wesley, then to the bare-faced Cubone. "Thou art a Cubone and a Phantump, aren't thee?" Bjirion said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Spero said. "Where did you come from?"

"Mine own mem'ry is rath'r faint, but I wast from v'ry longeth ago." Bjirion said. "I did sleep bef're the apocalypse did occur. And I hath found myself awoken by soundeth. The lodging wast entirely unfamiliar to me, and I hath left mine own lodging."

Spero leaned into Wesley's head. "…Do you understand a thing he's saying?" he asked.

"He's speaking… Shakespearean…" Wesley said. "Never read about it."

"At least he understands us." Spero turned back to Bjirion. "We're done for the day. You can relax now. Like, spend some time around the Academy!"

"I shalt doth yond." Bjirion headed out of the Classroom.

Spero heaved a sigh of relief. He turned to Wesley. "You gotta teach me that Shake-something."

* * *

Spero relaxed himself on a chair, breathing out. Wesley sat beside him, tapping the table before turning to him. "Why do you want to form a Class so badly? And what's this about Class X? Are they, like, special Pokémon?"

Spero breathed in.

"Class X… is the main reason why I wanted to be in a Class. I've read all about their heroic exploits, every mission they took, every one of the members of Class X… I've always wanted to become something like them. Like, continuing to help other Pokémon, and so on…"

"I see…" Wesley said, then he remembered something. "If there is a Class X from Viridi Academy, how come I got their number? The ball doesn't allow duplicates, does it?"

Spero sighed. "It's because… Class X died." He said solemnly.

Wesley's eyes widened.

"It happened on their last mission." Spero explained. "They protected a large artefact that was delivered to the Fire Continent. Although the mission was a success, they had already been badly injured, and they passed away slowly... Reviver and Re-Reviver Seeds couldn't save them. The last book always said that they had peaceful looks on their faces, like they have found freedom. I still don't get what it means even now…"

"Well…" Wesley pondered. "Maybe… I've heard this saying a lot of times… But you'd never really feel free at all. Only when you're about to die, then you realize that you're finally free from everything. Like, death is the price of freedom."

"Huh… Maybe it could look like that…" Spero said. He got off from the seats. "Come on, Wes." He said. "Let's spend the rest of our day checking out the Academy."

Wesley had nothing to do either, so he nodded and joined Spero as they explored the Academy again.

* * *

 **AN!: We have our very first OC debuting in this chapter! It's Bjirion the bronze Bronzor, submitted by UltimateLeviathan! Thank you, UltimateLeviathan!**

 **AN 2: This marks the very first chapter where an OC debuted! I'm happy! Now, I would like more OCs, to interact with Class X, or even join them!**

 **Form's Below!**

* * *

 **OC Name: (exactly what it says. But you can leave it blank if you just want them to be called by their species)**

 **OC Species and Gender: (the species of the OC and their gender.** **For genderless Pokémon, they decide their 'gender'** **)**

 **OC Ability (can be a Hidden Ability): (What is their ability?)**

 **OC Role: (what role do you want them to play as? Teammate for the Class? Antagonist, shopkeeper, etc.)**

 **OC Moveset (At least 4 moves, 2 sub-moves[can be egg moves or TM/HM])**

 **OC Personality: (What it says as well: How does your OC act? I can't get anywhere if you put in only something like 'kind'.)**

 **OC Background/history: (What happened to the OC? Where they grew up and how life was for them there. What they are currently doing.)**

 **Anything else needed to know: (Anything you feel that I need to know. Like, do they suffer from some sort of fear? Or do they have unique appearances that differentiate them from other Pokémon of their species?)**


	7. Chapter 6:Searching for Recruits

_Scripts of the Academy #6: In each of the Academies in the Charted Lands, other than the Training Grounds, Classes can test out their strength through the Simulation Room. The Simulation Room can project any kind of Pokémon in any suitable dungeon. While they may be mere data in physical form, these projections still deal damage real counterparts would do, but the Simulation Room handles the pain intensity so that there wouldn't be any actual casualties. Nonetheless, while the Simulation Room projects a "Mystery Dungeon"-like atmosphere, it's a good place to test out new items and Skills._

* * *

 **?: Unknown Cavern (?F): Year DCCLXXVIII (778): A Rough Battle!?**

"Eek!" Wesley ducked down as he avoided an Ember from a Slugma. Spero ran to the Slugma, clotheslining it with his bone. Before the Slugma could even recover, it was sent spiralling away as a Psyshock used by Bjirion had hit it.

"Of all the Pokémon Types this place has… it had to be Fire!" Wesley said, getting up.

"It's not that much of a problem! I can handle them fine!" Spero chirped.

"But not me nor Bjirion! Neither of us can withstand Fire!" Wesley shouted.

"Nonetheless, we appeareth to beest doing fine." Bjirion said. "Is't any furth'r 'till the lasteth area?"

Spero stared at the stairway in front of them "…Yeah! I'm sure of it!" he said. "I've got a good feeling that we're at the end!"

"A-Alright… nearly done before this torturous place takes its toll on me…" Wesley mumbled as he headed down with Spero and Bjirion behind him.

Immediately after entering the pit of the cavern-like dungeon, there was a three-mon team of a Combusken, a Monferno and a Braxien, all prepared for battle.

"Shiiiiiiit…" Wesley whimpered as Spero spun his bone around and Bjirion's eyes glimmered.

"Do you have any plans, Wes?" Spero quickly asked.

"Er… We need to handle… the Braxien? No, wait… I think, the Combusken?" Wesley was at a loss. "I mean…"

"For goodness sake…" Spero shook his head, charging at the Braxien and startling Wesley. "S-Spero!?" Wesley floated after Spero as the three members concentrated in the Braxien. Quickly pumping himself with Focus Energy, Spero jumped and avoided the Psybeam fired from the Braxien's stick and dove down with a Bone Club.

The Bone Club was quickly intercepted by the Combusken, and despite taking quite serious damage against a Ground-Type move, it attacked Spero with Double Kick, throwing him away with the first kick and running towards him for the second one, which Spero rolled out of the way to dodge.

Bjirion changed targets to the Monferno when he saw it heading towards him. He fired an Extrasensory, staggering the Monferno with an unknown force. While the Monferno was recovering, Bjirion prepared a Future Sight, sending the psychic force to the Monferno, which it instantly faded out. The Monferno, recovering from the flinch, spun with a Flame Wheel, coming into contact with Bjirion's steel body.

"By the gods, yond did hurt…" Bjirion said as the Future Sight reappeared and struck the Monferno. Bjirion's eyes glowed as he sent out Hypnosis waves at the Monferno, causing it to fall asleep. Bjirion looked at the sleeping Monferno, planning to use a Psyshock, but noticed Wesley clearly struggling against the Braxien as he kept screaming, dodging the onslaught of Fire attacks. Spero was still battling against the Combusken, and it didn't look like he would be there fast enough either to help Wesley.

Bjirion's eyes glowed as he faced the Monferno.

"Aaaah!" Wesley floated away, dodging a frightening shot of Flamethrower. He had no way of getting close to the Braxien to even attack. He was getting tired from dodging continuously that he needed to catch his breath. As he did, he left himself wide-open to the Braxien's next attack.

But before it could unleash a Flamethrower, it was suddenly attacked by a Mach Punch from the Monferno, who was looking rather dazed and continued to attack the Braxien for no reason. Spero had got to Wesley, the Combusken having been defeated just recently. Bjirion had also arrived after inducing another Hypnosis at the sleeping Monferno from earlier, causing it to be wide awake, but wasn't able to control its' body as Bjirion had ordered it to use Mach Punch on the Braxien.

The 'puppet' Monferno soon recovered its' use of its body, but the last of its' energy was drained as Wesley implanted a Curse on it, while damaging himself at the cost. Wesley wheezed while Spero and Bjirion attacked the Braxien with a Bone Club and Extrasensory respectively. The Braxien finally fell over, defeated like the rest of the Pokémon.

"Phew…" Wesley caught his breath, now recovered. "That's finally done…"

"Wes?" Spero said. "You alright?"

"F-Fine… now can we end the simulation…?"

Everything around them suddenly fizzled and disappeared, including the dungeon Pokémon. Around Class X was now a clear room of green tiles and a door at the corner of the room.

 **Viridi Academy (Simulation Room)**

"Well…" Spero stretched his arms. "We've tried out the Simulation Room like the request said… so let's head back to the Request Board and claim our rewards!" Spero waved at the Porygon operating the Simulation room from behind a glass panel before heading to the door.

"Alloweth us wend to the Request Board." Bjirion left after Spero, leaving Wesley in the Simulation Room. The former human had been pondering a lot.

' _When I think about it…'_ Welsey thought. ' _I may be the Class Leader… but, Spero's clearly a better Leader than I am… He's the one who takes charge every time and I never, even, made an actual decision without him… I really need to get my shit together and start acting as a Class Leader…'_ Wesley sighed quietly. He then headed out of the Simulation Room.

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Viridi Academy (Library): Year DCCLXXVIII(778): Learning more about this World**

After reporting their success at the Request Board, the team had split up to different directions. Wesley was now in the Academy's Library. Stacks of books, thick and thin, surrounded him while his eyes read through the text of the book he's currently reading. 'So… there're Reviver Seeds… These seeds can restore all the stamina of a completely worn out user… Re-Reviver Seeds… Never heard about those before… Wow… It'll keep reviving you while you're in a dungeon, but it has to be consumed first… Re-Reviver Seeds are extremely rare… Be aware that neither seeds can bring a dead back to the living.'

Wesley usually read aloud to keep everything in his brain, but since this _is_ a library… Wesley flipped to another page, reading its contents. '…Technical Machines and Hidden Machines… You can learn a move only if you are capable to using it… They can be used infinitely and won't disappear… Just like when Unova came out! And then, here's… One-Use Discs? The disc will be consumed, but you'll learn the move the disc had, but once you use it, you'll immediately forget that move.' Wesley closed the book. _'That's enough of items for now…'_ He moved on to another book, opening it. 'The Charted Lands…'

After a long period of reading through books and learning more of the history of the Pokémon world, Spero entered the Library. He looked around, finally spotting Wesley reading. He gave a hard pat on the tree ghost's back, causing Wesley to nearly lurch forward towards the book.

"W…What is it?" Wesley said, focusing his attention to Spero.

"Since we're heading back home for dinner…" Spero began. "I thought that we should bring Bjirion with us! He'd-"

" **Shhhh**!" The other Pokémon turned to Spero, who realized that he was talking too loudly. "…Back to what I was saying…" Spero said, this time softer. "…I've already invited Bjirion out to have dinner with us. He'd definitely like Dad's cooking!"

"Wait-huh-what?" Wesley was at a loss.

"I'll be at the Armory, so come look for me once you're done." Spero said before he headed out of the Library. Wesley turned back to the book, resuming his reading.

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Began's House: Year DCCLXXVIII(778): A Very, Very, Unfortunate Revelation**

When night came, Wesley met up with Spero at the Armory and then picked Bjirion up to head back to their house for dinner. When they finally introduced Bjirion to their father, Began was rather stunned, at least when he heard how the Bronzor spoke. He still invited Bjirion in the house, though.

"Delicious." Bjirion handed the plate to Began. "I couldst not findeth a fin'r meal."

"Uh, yeah. It's no problem…" Began said as he collected Bjirion's plate. He turned to Spero. "So… you said that… he… is your Class member?" He questioned.

"Yeah!" Spero nodded. "It was just our first day, and we already got someone with us! Right, Wes!?" Spero turned to Wesley. He was poking his food around.

"Hey… Wesley?" Spero repeated, finally catching the Phantump's attention. "You've been quiet for some time, you alright?"

"Oh? I'm just fine…" Wesley turned back to his food. _'I… still shouldn't tell them that I am actually a human… But, I can't keep lying…'_ Wesley's head tilted down. _'They'll find out eventually… What'll happen if I am found out…?'_

"You…" Bjirion said. "…art a human?"

Wesley was completely alarmed. He certainly didn't expect that at all. Spero and Began were also shocked, their eyes focusing on Wesley. _'H-How did Bjirion know that I am a human!?'_ he thought.

"Thy thoughts." Bjirion was completely blunt. "Those gents hath kept speaking loudly. And thee hath said yond thee didst not wanteth to bewray to us yond thou art a human."

' _H-He's reading my thoughts!?'_ Wesley thought.

"Thee just hath said yond I am reading thy thoughts."

' _He IS reading my thoughts! I never thought that Psychic Types could actually read minds!'_

"Wes… is it really true?" Spero said, more curious of Wesley's true origins. "You're…a human?"

"Is it true, Wesley?" Began asked.

Wesley was completely nervous. Everything he could think of would be read by Bjirion, and he doubt that he could lie either. Clearly, he had been giving out a lot of signs about how shaky he becomes whenever someone asks him where he was from or how he was completely dumb when it comes to 'common' Pokémon knowledge.

"Is it true?" Began repeated. "Are you, or are you not, a human?"

Wesley sighed in defeat.

"It's… It's true… I am a human." He answered. "B-But, I don't know why I am here at all! I was just told that I was destined for something, and I was turned into…" Wesley pointed at himself. "…this. I don't even know what I have to do in this world, and I ended up here…"

Wesley looked down. "…I'm sorry, Began." He said. "I didn't mean to do this… Spero, I am-"

Just as he was about to turn to Spero, the Cubone had placed his paw on Wesley's shoulder. "I believe you." Spero said.

' _Wow, that was fast…'_ Wesley thought.

"Wesley wouldst has't nay reasoneth to forswear." Bjirion said. "I believeth that gent."

Began hadn't said anything after Wesley's revelation. He continued to stare.

"Dad?" Spero turned to Began. "You believe Wes, right?"

Began sighed loudly. "So… you're a human… sent here to this world… for some unknown destiny… Alright, I'll believe you. But if you're sent here, then assuming that you've fulfilled your destiny… you would leave this place and return back to your human world?"

Wesley's mouth remained open. He hadn't thought of that at all. "Er… Well… I guess so… Maybe…?" he said.

Spero got off his chair and headed upstairs. Wesley, Began and Bjirion all turned to the staircase.

"Um…" Wesley faced Bjirion. "Bjirion? I think you can go now."

"Mine own apologies." Bjirion said. "I shalt returneth to the Academy." He turned to Began. "Mine own grant you mercy f'r the dinn'r."

"You're welcome, Bjirion." Began said as Bjirion opened the door telekinetically and headed out.

When nightfall came around, Wesley was lying on his bed. He already found Spero curled up on his bed when he headed in. Just as he was about to sleep…

"…Wes?"

Spero's voice caught Wesley's attention.

"…Yeah, Spero?" Wesley said, shivering slightly.

"…If you were given the choice to go back… Could you stay here instead? You made my dream of forming a Class come true… and I really want you to be by my side…"

"S-Spero…" Wesley sighed. "You may not know this, but I have a family back home. They might be worried after my disappearance… I don't want them to keep worrying…"

"I… I understand…" Spero's voice sounded heartbroken. "You have a family… I only have Dad here… I know he isn't my actual Dad, but… I still have this feeling… that my real parents are still out there, and they're searching for me…" He touched his bare face. "Wes… you're really like a brother. Really, once everything is over, I still don't want you to head back…"

"Head back…" Wesley said. He felt himself shivering in the cold night air. Suddenly, he felt warmth. When he realized it, Spero had his arms wrapped around his body.

"S-S-S-Spero…?" Wesley's face was flushed.

"W-Wes…" Spero said. "You're cold, aren't you? It's alright… I'm here… that's what's brothers are for…"

"S-Spero…" Wesley whispered. He didn't want to complain, it felt warmer now.

"Night…" Spero immediately fell asleep.

"G…Good night…" Wesley also fell asleep, in the warm embrace of Spero.

* * *

 **Grass Continent (Viridi): Viridi Academy (Main Hall): Year DCCLXXVIII(778): The Third Mission**

"So… we have this…" Wesley fumbled with his Class Badge before finding the button to display the mission. Spero and Bjirion took a look at the displayed request.

 _Help! Find my precious item!_

 _Difficulty: 1 *_

 _I was travelling through Mt. Gravel in the Rock Continent when I was attacked by bandits! I managed to escape, but I lost something very important to me! I think it's back at Mt. Gravel, but I'm scared to go back there! Please meet me at Granite Inn!_

 _Reward: 100 Poké, 20 Gravelerock_

"The name was scribbled into a mess…" Spero said.

"Alloweth us maketh haste and ent'r the Rock Continent." Bjirion said.

"Yeah…" Wesley said. "We just have to go to the Warp Hall, right?"

"Uh-huh." Spero nodded. "If I remember, we just have to take a path from the nearby settlement, Stomprock Village and we'd reach Granite Inn in no time."

"…Well then." Wesley spoke more clearly. He made sure that they had their Treasure Bag and their Class Badges. "Let's go."

* * *

 **AN: I never noticed my tiny error for leaving out genderless (I'll later get back to the previous forms and add that missing info). I also realized that I am practically guessing the OC's ages, so I added the age part as well, so that I don't end up calling an actual adult Pokémon a young adult or so on…**

 **AN2: UltimateLeviathan! You have your Class member heading out on a mission! Do you want him to do anything specific during the mission? Please let me know!**

 **You know the drill: Form.**

* * *

 **OC Name: (exactly what it says. But you can leave it blank if you just want them to be called by their species)**

 **OC Species and Gender: (the species of the OC and their gender. For genderless Pokémon, they decide their 'gender')**

 **OC Age: (The age of the OC)**

 **OC Ability (can be a Hidden Ability): (What is their ability?)**

 **OC Role: (what role do you want them to play as? Teammate for the Class? Antagonist, shopkeeper, etc.)**

 **OC Moveset (At least 4 moves, 2 sub-moves[can be egg moves or TM/HM])**

 **OC Personality: (What it says as well: How does your OC act? I can't get anywhere if you put in only something like 'kind'.)**

 **OC Background/history: (What happened to the OC? Where they grew up and how life was for them there. What they are currently doing.)**

 **Anything else needed to know: (Anything you feel that I need to know. Like, do they suffer from some sort of fear? Or do they have unique appearances that differentiate them from other Pokémon of their species?)**

* * *

 **And these new forms:**

 **Mystery Dungeon and Class Missions! (I'd prefer them to be posted as Reviews, so that everyone can see it and think about trying those Mystery Dungeon or Class Missions!)**

* * *

 **Mystery Dungeon (MD) form:**

 **MD Name: (You know it.)**

 **MD Continent: (Where the Mystery Dungeon resides)**

 **Floors: (Total number of floors. Can either go up or down ((something)F and B(something)F) Forested Grotto has 5F, including Grotto end)**

 **Rest Stops?: (Decides whether the area is full or part with rest stops. Rest Stops house the Deposit Boxes.) [Basically: Yes (number of rest stops) or No (NO rest stops)]**

 **MD Description: (Get creative. Is it a mountain, a tower, a temple, a cavern, an underwater maze, even a traveling turtle island? I need the general atmosphere of the MD)**

 **MD Boss?: (Another Yes or No question. If yes, state who is the MD Boss and why)**

* * *

 **Class Mission (CM) form:**

 **Mission Name: (Give the Mission a name, like anything. Be creative.)**

 **Mission Location: (Where the mission takes place. Can be a Mystery Dungeon [look at above form], or even at another Academy)**

 **Mission Sender: (Who is the sender of the request: Obviously, you can't use Headmaster Cee in the reviews)**

 **Mission Type: (Rescue, Exploration, Outlaw, Escort, Delivery, Retrieval, Teaching…)**

 **Mission Rank ( Stars): (The star rank ranges from 1, being the easiest, to 10, being the hardest)**

 **Rewards: (The reward of the mission. Please set the reward so that it matches the difficulty. I mean, no one would touch a 10* mission if it only offered a measly 1 Poké. Minimum Poké earned starting from 1* missions is 100, raise that by 50 for the next few ranks, but after 7*, you need to offer at least 1000.)**

 **[Also, the lower the rank, the higher probability that it can occur.]**


End file.
